Episode 5200/5201 (20th January 2009)
Eli is dragged in for questioning, and Aaron offers to keep Paddy’s crush on Chas a secret. Plot Donna discovers that the feedbag she found at the Dingles was discontinued and suspects that the one around Shane's body came from the Dingle homestead. Donna confronts Eli and is convinced of his guilt by his reaction and she takes her suspicions to her superiors. Meanwhile, Jasmine is terrified that Eli will spill the beans about the murder. Debbie comforts Jasmine and she moves in for a kiss and Jasmine reciprocates. Eli catches them together and is worried that the girls are getting too close and may try to frame him for murder. Eli reveals that Donna practically accused him of killing Shane. The police order a search of the Dingles' barn and Eli is dragged away for questioning. Donna is worried when he vows revenge. Mark learns that Natasha has told Katie she wants her out of the office. Mark and Natasha have a set to about Katie, and Mark insists that Katie is not a threat and talks her into letting Katie continue to use the estate office. Rodney is not so lucky when he's told he's no longer needed as estate manager. Also, Aaron tells Paddy he knows he has a crush on Chas and will keep it secret if Paddy makes it worth his while! Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Charlotte Beecham - Emma Hartley-Miller *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, kitchen and car park *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen, front garden and back garden *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Church Lane car park *Windsor & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn and living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Hotten Police Station - Working area *HMP Skipdale - Visiting area *Woodbine Cottage - Back garden *Main Street Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator), Gary Hoptrough (Stunt Performer) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes